Family Of Bats
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: I got the idea to write this story when in the My Little Pony episode Bats! Pinkie Pie said that it's true vampire fruit bats eat apples, but what about vampire fruit ponies. Also cause at the end of the episode you see Fluttershy still has fangs... this is a while after that. I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or any of the characters! please write reviews, thanks!


Nightmare Moon had come up with a spell to make normal ponies into vampire ponies. This spell was perfect every way, it would certainly throw Celestia's precious balance way off, it would make an entire species loyal to her and her alone, they would appreciate her beautiful night, and it was an uncounterable spell. the only drawback was it only worked on a select few. Vampire ponies were typically divided into families.

Luna woke with a scream, why was she having _this_ dream _now_ , then she sensed them, there were three, they didn't have a murderous intent, but they had killed a number of guards...

"Who's there?" Luna asked,"Why have you come?"

The leader of the family stepped forward, her appearance reminded Luna of Fluttershy, the quiet, shy pony from Ponyville.

"I have come to ask, oh goddess of the Night, for your help to restore my family, one of the oldest of the vampire pony families, the Bat family." she said knelling before Luna, the other two behind her copying her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm back to being Princess Luna." Luna said trying to hide the dissatisfaction in her voice.

"What if we were to fix tat problem?" said one of the others, a vampire pony with a lemon yellow mane, which was mostly covered by her dark gray cloak, her golden yellow eyes reflecting the candle light.

"How would you do that? That is if I were to go along with your plan _and_ if I wanted to be Nightmare Moon again." Luna said in a voice that showed she was trying to conceal her enthusiasm, but mainly failing at it.

"We would give you darkness we gathered in the Everfree Forest, so you could once again become the goddess of the Night." Said the other vampire pony in a cloak she looked a lot like Pinkie Pie, the bubblie, silly, pony in Ponyville.

"But what about when Celestia defeats me, and this time she has two other princesses to help her out, what am I gonna do against three princesses _and_ the Elements Of Harmony?" Luna asked starting to get stressed out.

"That's simple, Discord." The front pony said, slightly turning her head to address him, in a place Luna hadn't noticed him at.

"Yes, of course, Flutterbat." Discord said popping up out of nowhere, with two unconscious princesses, Princess Twilight and Princess Cadance.

"Just what am I supposed to do with **THEM** **!** " Luna nearly shouted, getting up to walking around the room nervously.

"Use a spell to take away their magic." the lemon maned vampire pony said, as if it was obvious.

"And my sister? What am I to do with her?" Luna asked suddenly interested in the plan.

A wide smile spread across Discord's face as he explained "Well, Your Highness, you'll use the same spell on her and then you'll hand Celestia over to me, and be able to-" the pony that looked like Pinkie, only with straight haired, stuffed her hoof in Discord's mouth saying "We don't need, or want to hear your perverted fantasies about a princess we were once loyal to."

after they finalized their plans and Luna became an ultra princess by taking the other two's magic, they agreed to meet in the same spot in three midnight's time.

"Let me ask your names." Luna said to the three vampire ponies, after Discord left.

"I'm the head of the Bat family, my name is Flutterbat." the front pony said.

"My name is Pinkie Bat." said the Pinkie with straight hair.

"And I'm Derpy Bat, I'm the newest member of the family 3"said the one with a lemon colored mane.

After that the three broke into a million bats and flew out the window.

 _Well I guess that's why their called the Bat family_. Luna chuckle in her head.

Three midnights later...

Flutterbat set a massive jar filled with Luna's darkness on her bed, and then eight more.

"Once we open these jars, the darkness will instantly go into you, are you read?" Pinkie said loosening the lids a little, with a nod from Luna she opened them.

A dark blue light engulfed Luna, and she felt the changes in her wings, her mane, her tail.

When they defeated Calestia, and took away all her magic, they gave her to Discord - Who looked like you had just given him a million dollars.

 _It is so good to be back._ Nightmare Moon thought to herself, as she destroyed the sun, she did so love the night.

Epilogue...

The Bat family was restored after the battle, but it was never as grand as it had once been.

The night did last forever, and it's rumored that if you go to Equestria to this day it's still in a state of eternal night, under the rule of Nightmare Moon, and if you mention Celestia's name you will be executed even after six thousand years.

Celestia is still at Discord's house.


End file.
